


predictable

by WattStalf



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it's so predictable that we would end up together that you have to wonder if we have any other reason for it,” said Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	predictable

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. My friend is filthy and likes Lex, I've always shipped him with Mercy, time to slam jam on some gross porn. I think I'm supposed to be sorry I wrote this and maybe I am  
> 

“You know, it's so predictable that we would end up together that you have to wonder if we have any other reason for it,” said Lex. “For all we know, we're just following along with expectations that we don't even realize we're following. Or maybe you really want this or I do or we both do or neither of us do...” He trailed off as if in thought before grabbing her suddenly and planting another kiss on her.

Mercy returned it fiercely, hoping to keep him trapped in it this time. She had never minded her boss' eccentricities before, finding him to be rather fascinating most of the time, but she finally had him to herself, and damned if she was going to let him waste any of that time talking. Not when there was so much else that they could be doing, not when she had been waiting for so long.

This time, he actually seemed content to relax into their kiss, and for the moment didn't have anything too pressing to say. For now, she had won his attention completely, and he eased her onto her back, climbing on top of her and not seeming to give a damn that his shoes were in the bed. Her heels had been kicked off earlier, as he was closing the door and before he had pulled her into the first class.

Pinning her wrists above her head, he began to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone, exposed in the dress she wore. He muttered something about the neckline, probably something positive but he was muffled and she could hardly hear him at all. His lips traveled rapidly across her collarbone, then back up her neck, and it seemed like he could not decide exactly where he wanted them.

She had, for the moment, at least, shut him up, and he was proving himself to be the frantic and scattered, yet ultimately passionate, lover that she would have assumed him to be. He let go of one of her wrists to fumble with his pants, but quickly gave up on doing that one handed while keeping his balance.

“How about we change positions for a bit?” he asked after a moment, hopping up to undress himself. By the time she was standing, he was throwing off his shirt, and she reached back to unzip her dress.

Lex scoffed. “Why, Mercy, I'm surprised at your opinion of me,” he said, shaking his head. “Turn around. You really think I'd leave you to do that by yourself?” She did as she was told, smirking to herself as he pulled down her zipper and let her dress fall to the floor, unclasping her bra. He then whirled her back around to face him, pushing her back down onto the bed, tugging at her panties once he was on top of her.

She would have asked him why he waited until he had her back down before trying to take them off of her, but he looked ready to go off on some tangent again, and she pressed her lips against his as a precautionary measure, and wriggled in such a way that would help him peel them off. His hand was between her legs as soon as they were out of the way, and he rubbed her slowly and teasingly, causing her to moan into his mouth.

She arched her back as he slid a finger into her, squirming beneath him, and he broke the kiss just to get a good look at her. “Positively ravishing,” he said, and she couldn't tell if he was just trying to tease her or not.

“You're dragging this out,” she murmured as he flexed his finger.

“Don't I always?” he replied, and began to work a second one in.

He took his time with fingering her, both to make sure that she was completely ready and to drag it out further, playing along with her accusation. She knew he was messing with her, at least a little bit, because she knew him. Any moment now, he would grow impatient with his own ideas and move on.

“Enough of that,” he said, more to himself than her, and he removed his fingers, pausing only to place them in his mouth, sucking them clean with a look of theatrical indulgence on his face. “Wrap your legs around me,” he continued, and when she was in position and he was perfectly posed, he pinned her wrists once more.

In one swift movement, he pressed inside of her, grunting quietly. He must have been achingly hard, and she had to admire his ability to take his time and tease her like he did when he was so aroused. She could feel the way he throbbed within her, and he grinned down at her like a child on Christmas. Mercy arched her back again, drawing him in further and letting out a low moan.

He took that as encouragement, and she felt him tighten his grip on her wrists as he began to buck his hips, thrusting into her hard and fast. Still, the only noises he made were the same quiet grunts with a few sharp breaths here and there, and she was surprised to discover that Lex was a quiet lover. Not that she could say she minded, or that she could say she minded anything while he held her down and pounded into her like that.

His grin vanished as he grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as if in concentration, and he let go of one of her wrists like before. This time, however, he used his free hand to rub at her clit with tender, easy strokes, and then she was the quiet one, her moan breaking into a silent shout. She tipped her head back, clenching both fists and gasping again and again; he had her so close now, so close that her head was swimming and she couldn't breathe.

When she came, overwhelmed for a moment as pleasure washed over her, the only thing she noticed outside of herself was that Lex came almost immediately after, releasing one small, ragged moan. He had been fighting it off, had been at the edge himself, and had been determined to get her there first. In some ways, he was such a gentleman.

He collapsed on top of her as they both rode out their orgasms, and she did not mind the weight he added; he was light and it was comfortable and warm. She could support him like this for a bit, and she could support him in many ways. They were a team, after all, and behind every great boss was a better assistant, holding him up. Mercy was always glad to be the one to take up that role.

 


End file.
